Good Riddance Orochimaru
by JulyvsDaniel
Summary: When Naruto buys a few new weapons, things get fun. When ANBU doesn't like it, things get more fun. When Naruto finds a new universe and kills Orochimaru, things get bad.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters. I do own the sword, outfit, and bow that Naruto buys. I also own the alternate universe and Naruto having the Rinnegan. I own the scorpions as well.

* * *

Good riddance Orochimaru

Naruto hated to plan and even more so to not be in any fight. This time he somehow got assigned the job of sneaking into Orochimaru's newest base without engaging anyone. The others were going to attack the base head on. The team consisted of Naruto, Kakashi, Sakura, Sai, Might Guy, Rock Lee, Hinata, Neji, Kiba, Tenten, Gaara, and Akamaru.

"Why do I have to be infiltration?" Naruto asked. "I can't sneak through an empty house in the middle of nowhere without waking someone up."

"True," Sakura said. "You basically suck."

"I'll go with him," Hinata said. "I'm better at being silent than him."

"I'll go too," Sai said. "I can search a lot of the base with ease."

"No," Yamato said. "Naruto has to go alone. If not the entire mission will fail."

"One extra won't hurt," Hinata protested.

"No," Naruto said. "He's right. I have to go alone."

"Why?" Sai asked.

"Because Sasuke is my responsibility," Naruto said.

Naruto made a hand sign and sank into the floor. Hinata sighed and glared at Yamato when no one was looking but Sai noticed.

"Calm down," Sai whispered. "I can get you in when the fighting starts. From there it's up to you."

Hinata nodded and everyone walked to the front of the base. Yamato created a huge maze out of wood and Kakashi used his Sharingan to shoot a gigantic fire ball at the entrance to the base. The explosion caused a huge earthquake and everyone in the base obviously felt it. Suddenly the maze was swarming with shinobi with curse marks. The team broke into small groups and went in every direction. Sai and Hinata sneaked to the base entrance and went inside silently. Sai quickly went back out and joined the fight. The Team had surrounded the sound ninja and were killing them right and left. Kakashi ran through the shinobi killing them with his Chidori. Yamato was creating giant towers out wood style jutsu then knocked all of the enemy shinobi off of it. The ones that fell would die and would kill any that they landed on. The others were doing anything and everything they could think of to kill the enemy shinobi.

When the fight was finally over, there were so many bodies that they could barely see the ground. Kakashi was the first to take the head count. When he did he knew someone was gone but couldn't figure out who.

"Hey," Neji said. "Where's Hinata?"

Everyone began to look around but no one could see her. After a couple minutes they finally decided that she wasn't there. They decided that she had probably known they could handle the shinobi without her and went into the base.

When the others started the fight, the initial explosion shook the base so hard that Naruto fell out of the ceiling. The worst part was that there was a group of enemy shinobi running past under him. They somehow didn't notice him and he fazed into the floor behind them without making a sound. He rose out of the ground and began silently running from shadow to shadow. He had known that his bright orange jumpsuit would be easily detected so he had used some ink to die it black. He reached the center of the base and hid in the shadows just as the door opened. Kabuto stepped out and sniffed the air. He had absorbed Orochimaru and had become a snake and was now near the top of Naruto's 'to kill' list.

"Hm," Kabuto said smiling. "Kakashi Hatake is it. This should be interesting."

Kabuto walked toward the entrance and Naruto sighed quietly. Then he slipped into the room Kabuto had come from and found Sasuke pinned to the wall with his sword sticking out of one shoulder and Orochimaru's sticking out of the other. Naruto walked over and Sasuke stirred.

"Naruto," Sasuke said. "You're late."

"Stealth isn't my strong suit," Naruto said. "Need some help?"

"Kabuto intends to destroy the Leaf village with the ten-tailed beast," Sasuke said.

"We'll handle that," Naruto said pulling the swords out and handing Sasuke's to him.

"How?" Naruto asked. "You're going to revive Orochimaru so that he will take his power back from Kabuto. Then you and Taka are going to play spy."

Sasuke nodded and then kneed Naruto in the stomach and left. Naruto knew that Sasuke had played him but didn't really mind since Sasuke was alive. Naruto heard someone coming and hid behind the door. The person stepped into the room and Naruto put a hand over their mouth and pulled them out of the way just before an enemy shinobi arrived. Naruto put a finger to his lips and Hinata nodded. Naruto removed his hand then faded into the wall with her. They moved to an empty storage room and rose out of the floor.

"What are you doing here?" Naruto asked. "You were supposed to be fighting."

"Yes because you always follow orders," Hinata said.

"You're not me," Naruto said.

Hinata smiled and Naruto sighed. They sneaked out of the room and searched the entire base but couldn't find their target. They were about to leave when Naruto found a very strange coincidence. He found Orochimaru sitting in a large empty room. He could tell that Orochimaru was as powerful as he had ever been.

Kakashi assigned Neji and Kiba the job of quietly finding Naruto and Hinata. They got ready to go in when Kabuto came out.

"You!" Kakashi said.

Kabuto smirked and attacked Yamato. Yamato trapped him in a wooden prison but Kabuto turned into a snake and slipped between the bars. Then Kabuto summoned five giant snakes that all attacked Yamato. Kakashi tried his best to run Kabuto through with his Chidori but couldn't get close enough. After a couple minutes Kabuto summoned a regular size snake and threw it at Kakashi. It bit him just above his Sharingan and Kakashi passed out. Yamato killed the giant snakes and Kabuto bit him on the neck himself. Then Kabuto turned into a snake and went back into the base.

Naruto and Hinata were almost out when Kabuto intercepted them.

"How'd you like your tour?" Kabuto asked. "Did you see anything interesting?"

"Orochimaru," Naruto said.

Orochimaru stepped out from behind Kabuto and his hand turned into a snake. The snake shot forward and bit Kabuto. Kabuto began to glow then all the light traveled into the snake's mouth and then into Orochimaru. Then the snake pulled away and Naruto stabbed Kabuto with Orochimaru's sword. Kabuto died instantly and Naruto tossed the sword back to Orochimaru.

"Remember the deal," Naruto said.

"The deal is now null and void," Orochimaru said.

Naruto threw a Rasenshuriken at Orochimaru but Orochimaru disappeared and the Rasenshuriken leveled the base. Naruto and Hinata walked over to the team and got nasty glares.

"The target wasn't here," Naruto said. "Orochimaru was though."

"And?" Kakashi asked.

"And now he's not," Naruto said. "He disappeared."

"Great," Kakashi said.

They all walked back to their camp and rested. They took shifts on watch and by the next morning Naruto was mad at everyone for not relieving Naruto and Hinata from their shift, which happened to be the only shift.

They went back to the Leaf village and after a few minutes Naruto and Kakashi's shadow clone debriefed Tsunade about the mission while Kakashi and Yamato got treated in the hospital. When Naruto was dismissed he went to the top of Hokage Mountain and sat on the Fourth Hokage's head. It had the best view but it also made him feel calm. He watched people in the village go about their lives. Eventually Hinata arrived and joined him. Neither was really in the mood to speak. Eventually Hinata had to ask.

"Did you really expect Orochimaru to follow through on his deal?" Hinata asked.

"No," Naruto said. "I just needed to plant the tracer on him."

"Tracer?" Hinata asked.

Naruto held out a PDA and she saw that it showed a single marker in the hidden Mist village. Hinata was impressed by Naruto's plan. She handed the PDA back and Naruto turned it off and put it in the pocket of his ruined jumpsuit.

"You need some knew clothes," Hinata said.

"I like my jumpsuit," Naruto said.

"Orange is dumb and that one's ruined," Hinata said.

"What do you want Sai?" Naruto asked.

Sai fell out of a tree and quickly stood and looked embarrassed. He ran off and Naruto just smirked. Then Naruto stood and walked forward until he was standing on the tip of the fourth Hokage's nose. He looked at the village and imagined how bad it would be to fall. No one really needed him. And if he died the nine-tails would die as well. Then no one would be able to use the ten-tailed beast. Naruto let one foot hang and felt the other slipping but couldn't bring himself to let go. He walked back up to Hinata. They walked down to Ichiraku's and Naruto bought some ramen for himself and Hinata. Hinata knew something was eating at him when he didn't finish his first bowl.

"What's wrong?" Hinata said.

"Nothing," Naruto said.

"Naruto," Hinata said sternly.

"I'm fine," Naruto said.

"Tell me," Hinata said.

"I said I'm fine!" Naruto snapped, glaring at her.

"Okay," Hinata said. "Fine."

With that she turned and left leaving Naruto feeling terrible. He walked to a clearing in the Forest of Death where no one would find him. Then he began training the same way Rock Lee did. He did as many of every kind of pushup he knew then he did as many situps as he could do. Then he put on weighted shin guards and began running around as fast as he could. After a few hours of this he gave up and went to the only clothing store that was open at midnight. He decided to take Hinata's advice and get a new uniform. He bought a loose black Tee-shirt, black Converse All Stars, black cargo pants, and black gloves with armored backs. The gloves had open fingers and had grips on the palms. He liked his new look even without any real color. He went to the weapons shop next and began looking through all of the weaponry until he found the only two things that meant anything to him. One was a kunai with the Japanese symbol for death carved into both sides of the blade. The other was a duel-edged, one handed sword with a navy blue blade. The blade was very thin but was also very strong. It had the Japanese symbols for love, peace, virtue, and acceptance carefully carved into each side of the blade. The pommel had a Turquoise in it. Naruto bought the sword and kunai then left. The sword was a lot lighter than it should have been. It weighed about as much as a kunai knife. Naruto went to his house and went to bed. The next day he bought a few more sets of his new outfit then went to the clearing to train. When he got there he found Hinata waiting.

"How'd you find this place?" Naruto asked.

"I used to train here," Hinata said. "Nice uniform."

Naruto smiled and thanked her for the advice. She walked over and tried to fight him but he managed to easily stay out of her reach. After a few seconds she pulled out a tiny bow and shot a suction cup arrow at him. Despite how fast he was moving she got a direct hit to his forehead. He smirked and pulled it off.

"Nice shooting," Naruto said pulling the arrow off. "Next time you should aim for somewhere not protected."

She smirked and he felt something begin to run down his forehead. He felt it and his hand came away bloody.

"What the heck?" Naruto said.

"I don't need my fists to use the gentle fist technique," Hinata said. "I can use a bow too."

"Not bad," Naruto said. "Try this."

Suddenly a Naruto clone had put her in a full nelson. She tried to break free but he was much stronger than her. Naruto walked up to her while pulling out his new sword. He raised it above his head and she closed her eyes. A second later she opened them and saw that he had only killed his clone.

"You lose," Naruto said.

Hinata glared at him then looked more closely at the sword. He handed it to her for a closer look and she was shocked to see that she understood why he had gotten it. Everything on it was something that most Jinchuriki were treated without. Naruto was the first to ever have friends.

"This sword is-" Hinata began.

"I know," Naruto said. "It was made for a Jinchuriki. My mother."

Hinata handed it back and Naruto pulled out a bow he had bought at a weapon store along the way. It was a short bow so it was easy to carry. It was made out of Ebony and bad elegant designs made out of Ivory along it's length. The grip was wrapped in something Hinata hadn't seen before but easily placed. It was fox skin. It was stronger and lighter than any bow Hinata had ever seen but it didn't seem to have any resistance when she pulled the string back.

"It's yours," Naruto said. "The grip is made of fox skin but that was just because I made the bow and Kurama didn't like me using a fox's remains for it."

"Kurama?" Hinata asked.

"The nine-tails," Naruto said.

"Oh," Hinata said. "I've got a question. Why make a bow if you can't use one?"

Naruto held out his hand and Hinata handed it over then Naruto nocked an arrow and let it fly before he even aimed. Then he nocked two more at the same time and let them go. The arrows stacked one on the end of the other. The first arrow was sticking out of a tiny knot in a tree trunk that Hinata would have had trouble hitting.

"Wow," Hinata said.

Naruto gave the bow back and retrieved the arrow. All three were still usable so he gave them to Hinata.

"Thank you," Hinata said. "You're amazing."

"Suck up," Naruto said. "You just want me to teach you how to shoot."

"Yes," Hinata said. "Please."

"I'm good," Naruto said. "You're already a perfect shot. I'm just a more perfect shot."

Hinata laughed and together they walked back to the village. A messenger told them that Tsunade wanted to see them. They went to Tsunade's office and Tsunade told them that they had found Orochimaru.

"Where?" Naruto asked.

"The hidden rain village," Tsunade said.

"Good," Naruto said. "Who's going after him?"

"Team Guy," Tsunade said. "You've earned a rest."

Naruto nodded and walked out of the room. When he was out of earshot he began to laugh. Hinata was right behind him and was confused about what he found funny.

"What's your issue," Hinata asked.

"Orochimaru's in the Hidden Mist Village," Naruto said.

Hinata smirked and they walked to Team Guy's training area. They informed Guy that Tsunade wanted to see him then went to Hokage Mountain. They sat on the Fourth Hokage's head again and Naruto became quiet and depressed.

"What's wrong?" Hinata asked.

"Nothing," Naruto said. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Please," Hinata said. "I want to help."

"You can't," Naruto said then sighed. "When I first met Orochimaru he said that when Kabuto died the ten-tailed beast would be revived and would try to kill all of the Jinchuriki that were still alive. That's me and Killer Bee and he'll last about thirty seconds if he's lucky. I won't last that long."

"When will it make its appearance?" Hinata asked.

"Unless Orochimaru is killed for good, by the end of next week," Naruto said. "Remember when I fought Tendo Pein?"

"How could I forget?" Hinata asked. "You saved the entire village."

"That's not what I was talking about and you know it," Naruto said.

Hinata looked down at the village and seemed ashamed of what she had said. Naruto noticed and knew she thought he was mad at her for it.

"Did you mean it?" Naruto asked.

"Every word," Hinata said.

She suddenly stood and Naruto felt the hair on his arms and the back of his neck stand up.

_ Jump off!_ Kurama shouted in Naruto's mind.

Naruto grabbed Hinata by the hand and leaped off just as the entire top of the mountain was hit by one giant lightning dragon. Naruto knew he had to use a jutsu he had mastered a while ago. He pulled Hinata around in front of him then held her bridal style. Then he began running on air. He ran back down to the ground and set Hinata down carefully, ignoring the stares of all of the dumbfounded people around them.

Just then he heard something flying through the air and pulled out the kunai he had bought. He spun around in time to behead a snake. The snake's body was actually Orochimaru's arm. He put the kunai away and pulled out the sword. Orochimaru looked at it with interest then pulled out his own sword as his hand regrew.

"So you want to play huh?" Orochimaru asked.

"Let's dance," Naruto said.

Orochimaru pretended to gag and Naruto moved with blinding speed and drove his sword through Orochimaru's chest. Orochimaru melted into a pile of brown goo then reformed without an injury. Naruto and Orochimaru began fighting in a blur and after a few minutes Naruto removed both of Orochimaru's arms. Naruto stood back and smirked and Orochimaru began to choke.

"Stomach not agree with losing?" Naruto asked.

Orochimaru grinned and suddenly spit his sword out. It flew too fast for Naruto to react. When Naruto had realized what had happened, the sword was already coming out the other side of his chest. It had missed his heart by centimeters but there was so much internal bleeding that not even Kurama could save him. Naruto pulled the sword out carefully then stabbed both into the ground. Orochimaru smirked and Naruto spit blood at him. Then Naruto smirked and half of his body began to glow navy blue. When the color faded Naruto was fully healed.

"Dang," Naruto said. "I hate using my Kekkei Genkai. It's so addicting."

"I dare you to try to fight me with it," Orochimaru said.

Naruto shrugged and his entire body turned navy blue. He vanished and reappeared behind Orochimaru then smashed Orochimaru into the ground. When he did his shirt exploded off and his skin went back to it's normal color.

"You should run," Naruto said.

Then Orochimaru turned into a thousand huge cockroaches and Naruto smirked. It had only been Orochimaru's version of a clone. Naruto went to the nearest clothing store and bought a new shirt that was the same as the one that had been destroyed. Then he walked to Ichiraku's and found Hinata waiting.

"I figured you'd come here," Hinata said. "I also know that what you told me isn't the only thing troubling you."

"Of course it is," Naruto said.

They both got ramen and Naruto had three bowls. Hinata had one but knew that Naruto still wasn't eating as much as he would normally. When they were done they went to the Forest of Death to train. Hinata was impressed that Naruto could train the way Rock Lee did. After about fifteen minutes of doing nothing but all hands pushups, Naruto stopped and took his shirt off so that he could still wear it afterward. Hinata was surprised by how muscular he was. He continued doing all hands pushups for several more minutes then pushed off the ground and flew up to a branch that could support his weight. He wrapped his legs around it and hooked his ankles together and began doing hanging situps. After a half hour he dropped back to the ground and put his shirt back on.

"You going to train now?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, um, yeah," Hinata said blushing.

Naruto smirked and did a handstand. He began walking around on his hands and Hinata began doing anything she could think of to make it look like she was working out. After a couple minutes Naruto realized what she was trying to do and flipped back onto his feet.

"Do as many pullups as you can," Naruto said.

Hinata blushed slightly and climbed up to a branch. She tried to pull herself up but could barely lift her weight an inch. After a second she dropped back to the ground, blushing furiously. She began to walk away but Naruto wasn't going to let her off that easy.

"Do as many pushups as you can," Naruto said.

"Normal or your version?" Hinata asked.

"Normal," Naruto said.

She began doing pushups but was barely going down an inch.

"Lower," Naruto said.

She did and began doing right angle pushups and after about twenty she collapsed. Naruto handed her a food pill Sakura had made and when she took a bite she puked.

"Nasty huh?" Naruto asked. "Sakura made them."

"She needs to learn to cook," Hinata said.

"What are you two doing here?" Lee asked dropping out of a tree.

"Training," Naruto said.

"Dying," Hinata complained wiping her tongue on her sleeve.

"Um," Lee said.

"She just tried Sakura's home made food pill," Naruto explained.

Lee paled as he remembered the only time he had let Naruto trick him into eating one. Naruto smirked and tossed him the rest of the baseball-sized food pill and lee threw it into the trees.

"Can I train with you two?" Lee asked.

"I'm done," Hinata said.

"No you're not," Naruto said. "You still need to do situps."

Hinata groaned and Lee dropped to the ground and began doing pushups so fast that he was a blur. Hinata began doing them as well but not nearly as fast. She got exactly twenty before she collapsed.

Naruto handed her a normal food pill and she ate it. She got back enough strength to move over to a tree and lean against it. Lee got done doing situps and Naruto challenged him to a pull up contest. They both started and after about fifteen minutes Lee lost.

"Good...job," Lee panted. "I challenge you to a sparring match."

Naruto accepted and after about three seconds Lee had Naruto under his foot. Naruto sighed and decided he should show his speed. Naruto vanished and reappeared just long enough to kick Lee in the side of the head. Lee flew across the clearing and Naruto caught him then threw him away. This time he appeared under Lee and kicked him into the sky. Next he appeared over Lee and put his hands together then smashed him downward and into the ground. He fell down to the ground and gave Lee a food pill. Lee surrendered and limped off.

"You okay?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah," Hinata said. "Just not used to working that hard."

Naruto sat next to her and handed her an arrow. She pulled out her bow and nocked the arrow. Naruto threw one of Sakura's food pills into the air and she shot it. He handed her three more arrows and threw three food pills. She shot them all and then put the bow away. Naruto helped her stand and they began walking out of the forest. When they got out Naruto walked Hinata home then went to the weapons store. He instantly found what he wanted. It was a set of twin Katana. One was navy blue with Yang on the hilt and the other had Yin on the hilt. Naruto bought them and then took them to his house. He was about to give one to an eagle to take to Hinata when he thought better of it. Instead he took both to the clearing and began practicing dual-wielding them. When he was confident that he couldn't get much better he went home and hid them in his walk in closet. Then he went to bed.

The next day he got up and before he had even finished his shower he heard his front door get kicked in. He got out of the shower and used a Beast Wave Gale Palm to dry himself then got dressed in seconds. He then went through a secret door into his walk in closet and retrieved all three swords. He didn't wast time with his new kunai. He instead grabbed a pouch with multiple ninja tools and then went back to the bathroom. He went out to window and was just out of view when the bathroom door was kicked open and multiple ANBU members from the leaf village came in. Naruto faded into the ground and went to Hinata's house. He rose out of the floor into a shadow so no one wood see him and saw that Hinata was being beaten by two ANBU members. They had already gone beyond being able to say she attacked them. She was clearly on the verge of death and they hadn't used anything but their hands. Naruto created a shadow clone and the two of them sneaked up behind the ANBU members and knocked them out. Then he picked up Hinata and faded into the ground and left. Naruto was planning on going to the clearing but something told him it was a bad idea so instead he went South West to the Sand village.

Hinata was healed when they got there and the next day. When she woke up she saw that Naruto was okay and seemed happy then began to panic.

"Naruto!" Hinata said clutching his arm. "The ANBU-"

"I know," Naruto said. "They broke into my house. I brought you too the Hidden Sand Village."

"Why here?" Hinata asked.

"ANBU free," Naruto said grinning. "Until he hears an explanation about why Anbu tried to kill us, Gaara has...suspended his peace treaty with the leaf. You and me are the only ones who are currently allowed here."

Gaara finally walked in and Hinata smiled.

"Thank you for helping us," Hinata said.

"Of course," Gaara said. "You're my friends. I want to know why they want you dead. Do either of you have any idea?"

"I might," Naruto said. "The night before they attacked I bought these."

He pulled out the twin Katana and Gaara looked shocked.

"You bought those!?" Gaara asked. "At the Leaf Village!?"

"Yes, why?" Naruto asked.

"Those are the legendary swords that were once wielded by the Sage of the Six Paths," Gaara said.

"Wow," Naruto said. "They were cheap."

"If you bought these it would explain why the ANBU would want you dead," Gaara said. "They would want the swords to study."

"What's so special about them besides their past?" Naruto asked.

"The blades are Chakra Blades," Gaara said. "They are also the only Chakra Blades that are compatible with any chakra type."

Naruto put the swords away and he and Gaara left and Hinata got dressed. When she was dressed she went outside and found Naruto and Gaara waiting.

"Hey," Hinata said. "What do we do today?"

"No idea," Naruto said. "I guess what ever we want."

He handed her the Katana with Yin. She thanked him and put it around her waist. Naruto put his diagonally across his back so that the hilt was over his right shoulder. His eyes began to itch but he didn't pay it much attention. Gaara led them to a spot just outside the village where they could train. Naruto and Hinata began to spar with their swords but after about a minute Naruto's eyes began to itch so bad that he had to stop and began rubbing his eyes constantly for five minutes. When they finally stopped itching he pulled his hands away and Hinata gasped.

"You've got the Rinnegan!" Hinata said.

"Cool," Naruto said. "How did I get it?"

"Let me see your sword," Hinata said.

He tossed it to her and his eyes immediately changed back. She tossed it back and they became Rinnegan again.

"Sweet," Naruto said. "What about yours?"

"Mine are still Byakugan," Hinata said. "I think it's probably just your sword that has that effect."

Naruto looked to his left and saw a lizard. He imagined his Rinnegan blasting it like Pein did hundreds of others. Nothing happened. He tried again but still nothing happened.

"What the heck?" Naruto said. "Pein was a master at Shinra Tensei!"

Naruto suddenly recalled how he had felt when Hinata had nearly been killed by Pein. While he kept the feeling of pain in his mind he tried again and the lizard flew a hundred feet and landed in a crumpled heap.

"Sweet," Naruto said. "Just wish I didn't have to focus on that for it to work."

Naruto and Hinata began to spar again and he practiced using Shinra Tensei to block her sword. After about ten minutes he had mastered using his sword and Shinra Tensei. He kept fighting while Hinata got better at using her sword and Byakugan at the same time. Naruto's Rinnegan allowed him to see in all directions like the Byakugan but without the blind spot. After a few more minutes they saw several of their friends running toward the village with ANBU members. Naruto and Hinata went back into the village and straight to Gaara's office.

"They're here," Naruto said.

"Finally," Gaara said. "Shall we meet our guests?"

They all went to the front gate and found the ANBU arguing with the guards. Things were about to get violent.

"It's okay," Gaara said. "I'll speak to them."

The guards all backed off and the ANBU commander knelt in front of Gaara but his face never left Naruto.

"We have come to retrieve our Jinchuriki," the ANBU commander said.

"I don't belong to anyone," Naruto said.

"Your forehead protector says otherwise," the ANBU commander said.

"Why did you try to kill my friends?" Gaara asked.

"They stole the Sage of the Six Paths' swords," the ANBU commander said.

"I bought them," Naruto said. "And Hinata didn't have either when you tried to beat her to death."

"Well...um...she..." The ANBU commander was at a loss for words.

"Were any of you aware of this?" Gaara asked Neji.

"Our team was told that they had been kidnapped by you," Neji said.

"I brought Hinata here to be healed and guarded," Naruto said.

"If you're all loyal to Naruto and Hinata, as friends, you are welcome here," Gaara said.

"That's okay," Naruto said. "I think I'll ask Tsunade about it."

"Very well," Gaara said.

"No you won't," the ANBU commander said. "You'll never leave here alive."

All twelve of the ANBU members leaped up to attack Naruto, but before any could get within ten feet of them, Naruto blasted all of the ANBU members with Shinra Tensei. He didn't hurt any of the others. All of the ANBU landed about a hundred feet away from the village but were all alive, albeit barely.

"Did you end them?" Hinata asked.

"I made them as close to death as you were," Naruto said. "They'll live if they have a medical ninja with them."

"Let's go," Neji said. "Before one of them remembers their a medical ninja."

All of the leaf village ninja ran back to the Leaf Village and Naruto and Hinata went straight to Tsunade's office.

"Let's pretend we just woke up," Naruto said.

"Deal," Hinata said.

Naruto slammed the door open and interrupted Tsunade and Danzo arguing. Danzo looked less than pleased by the interruption and Tsunade looked shocked at Naruto's anger. Hinata was surprised at how good he was at acting but was good at acting angry as well.

"WHY THE HECK DID THE ANBU BLACK OPS. TRY TO KILL US!" Naruto shouted at Tsunade, completely ignoring Danzo.

"They WHAT!?" Tsunade said.

"THEY TRIED TO KILL ME WITH SUMMONED SNAKES AND NEARLY BEAT HINATA TO DEATH!" Naruto shouted.

"I don't know why they did that but all I do know is that...you have the Rinnegan," Tsunade said.

"So?" Naruto asked.

"How?" Tsunade asked.

Naruto held his sword up and Danzo made a swipe for it. Naruto moved it out of the way of his hand then smashed the pommel into his stomach. Tsunade then smashed Danzo out of the window and thirty jounin held him down. Before anyone could do anything all of the jounin flew away from Danzo and he ripped off the bandages on his arm and face. And Naruto that he had ten Sharingan in his arm and one in his left eye. Naruto blasted Danzo's arm but Danzo used one of the Sharingan to block the blast. Naruto was about to jump out when a giant purple blade went through Danzo's head and chest. Naruto smirked when he realized who it was. Danzo dropped dead and Sasuke ran off. Naruto would have followed him if Sasuke hadn't opened a portal and went through.

"Where the heck does that lead?" Naruto asked no one in particular.

"God only knows," Hinata said.

Naruto and Hinata went to the forest of death to train again. When they got there they found Lee doing hanging situps. Naruto and Hinata began to spar and Lee stopped working out to watch. After about five minutes several others showed up and began to watch as well. After about an hour of fighting using everything they had, Naruto finally beat Hinata by blocking her last attack with his Rinnegan then hitting her with a Beast Wave Gale Palm. She landed on her back and Naruto fell to his knee. He was happy he won but he was worried he hurt her.

"You okay Hinata?" Naruto asked.

She lifted a thumbs up into the air then let it fall. He smiled and pulled out one of Sakura's food pill. He took a bite then puked but regained some of his energy. He crushed the rest and tossed a normal one to Hinata. She ate it and regained enough energy to move around so she stood. The others all left and Naruto sat against a tree. She sat next to him and sighed.

"Still not as good as you," Hinata said.

"You would have won if I didn't have the Rinnegan," Naruto said. "You should also learn some jutsu."

"I don't know my chakra type," Hinata said.

Naruto handed her a piece of chakra paper and she channeled her chakra into in and a moment later it split in half then burned. Naruto whistled and Hinata didn't know what it meant.

"What does that mean?" Hinata asked.

"Wind and fire," Naruto said. "I can help you with the wind type."

Hinata nodded and they already knew that they would wait until they were healed first. Then they sat in silence for a long time.

"When I asked if you meant what you said," Naruto began. "Did you think I was mad at you for it?"

"Part of me did," Hinata said. "Part of me was hoping that you were going to tell me you felt the same way."

Naruto looked at the clouds and thought he saw something move between two but dismissed it. He knew that Hinata was upset and was truly worried he was angry.

"I never got the chance to tell you the truth did I?" Naruto asked.

"No," Hinata said.

Naruto waited for someone or something to attack them but nothing did. He smiled at the thought that he actually thought he could do something about it if something did attack.

"Well," Naruto said. "The truth is, whenever someone I cared about almost died, I rarely ever entered the nine-tails cloak to even one tail. Gaara got me to go into it and so did Sasuke. But I never went beyond one tail with either of them. When Pein almost killed you...I jumped to four tails instantly. Within a minute I was at six tails. I fought Pein in that form for about three minutes until he trapped me. Then I went to eight tails. If my father's spirit hadn't intervened I would have gone to nine tails. I went to eight tails because I almost lost you. Honestly, I feel the same way."

Hinata didn't know what to say but knew he was telling the truth. Naruto took her hand and she smiled and leaned on his shoulder. Naruto smiled and heard a whistling that could only be a Fuma Shuriken flying through the air at them.

"Hang on," Naruto said.

Hinata wrapped her arms around him and he sank into the ground with him. He came out of the floor in Kakashi's house and Hinata let go of Naruto. Naruto went back to the clearing and found an ANBU waiting.

"Hay," Naruto said. "You sure you want to fight?"

The ANBU threw a Fuma Shuriken at Naruto but Naruto used Shinra Tensei to send it back. The ANBU dodged the Shuriken and threw a kunai with a paper bomb at Naruto. Naruto threw a normal Shuriken and it hit the kunai causing both to land in between the two ninja. The bomb blew up and Naruto just barely managed to block the explosion from killing him. The explosion was so big that it turned the entire Forest of Death into a smoking crater. Naruto wasn't injured but was still covered in dust and ash. He went back to Hinata and when he got there Kakashi was giving her some tea.

"It helps people get chakra back," Kakashi explained before Naruto could ask. "Where did you learn the Mayfly technique?"

"Don't know," Naruto said. "Guess I just picked it up somewhere."

Kakashi nodded and left. Naruto sat next to Hinata and she smiled at him. He smiled back then looked out the window and sighed.

"I don't know if I'll be able to save Sasuke," Naruto said.

"You will," Hinata said. "I know you will. You can do anything."

"Thank you," Naruto said. "I'm glad one of us still believes in me."

Hinata drained her tea then took Naruto's hand and dragged him to the ninja academy. In the courtyard in back all of their friends were waiting. The moment Naruto got there music began to play and everyone began to dance. Naruto pulled his hands away and ran off. Only Hinata noticed and she followed. Naruto stopped on the Fourth Hokage's head and Hinata stopped right behind him.

"I'm sorry," Hinata said. "I was just trying to cheer you up."

"You don't get it," Naruto said. "Tomorrow the ten-tailed beast is going to be freed and he's going to destroy the world. You're going to be targeted because of my feelings for you."

"You're worried you won't be able to protect me," Hinata said.

"Right," Naruto said.

Hinata put a hand on Naruto's shoulder and he turned around and hugged her. She hugged him back and after a minute he pulled away and kissed her. She kissed him back and they stayed there for several minutes until they heard someone wolf whistle. Naruto looked and saw Sasuke leaning against a tree.

"You," Naruto said.

Naruto began to walk forward but Sasuke created his Sasunoo. Naruto entered Kyubi Mode then added Sage Mode. Sasuke's Sasunoo swung at Naruto with it's blade but Naruto caught it with one hand and threw it up. He created a Tailed Beast Rasengan but before he could use it Sasuke held up one hand and let his Sasunoo disappear. Naruto went back to normal and Sasuke tossed him a computer chip. Naruto caught it but when he looked up again Sasuke was gone. Naruto and Hinata took the computer chip to Tsunade and Tsunade plugged it into her computer. Instantly the screen began to show a place where there was nothing but hundreds of roads all over the place. Some were normal, some on their sides, and still others were upside down. Naruto watched as the screen followed the roads until it reached a building. Inside it was a giant stairwell. At the top of the stairs was a room that was the size of a football field. There was no furniture but Sasuke and Orochimaru were doing a jutsu that Naruto knew would release the ten-tailed beast. Naruto knew he needed a way into what ever place that was.

Just then someone ran in and babbled something about a door at the south gate. Naruto and Hinata ran to the gate and saw a wooden door hanging open and they could clearly see the alternate universe on the other side. The door was about a foot off the ground and opened onto a road. Naruto, Neji, and Hinata jumped through the door and it closed behind them. In the Leaf village the door vanished but inside it was still there. Naruto led them along the road while Neji and Hinata followed. After a few minutes they arrived at the stairs. They ran up the stairs four at a time and when they got to the top then found Orochimaru and Sasuke getting close to the end of the jutsu. Naruto tried a Rasengan but there was a barrier that blocked him from getting in. Orochimaru smirked but Naruto simply blasted Orochimaru with Shinra Tensei. Orochimaru smashed through the barrier and slammed into the wall. Naruto suddenly realized that they were also going to create a Jinchuriki. The person they were going to use was laying in front of Sasuke and Naruto recognized her as Shion. Naruto helped her up and gave her to Neji. Naruto got ready to fight but still ran with the others. After a couple minutes they saw the door but also saw Orochimaru in his white scaled snake form in front of the door.

"Masks," Naruto said.

All three of them pulled out oxygen masks and put them on but Orochimaru spit acid at them and it destroyed Hinata's mask. Luckily it didn't hit her. Naruto gave her his mask and she put it on.

"What about you?" Hinata asked.

"I'll be right behind you," Naruto said.

When they were almost to Orochimaru Naruto entered sage mode and smashed Orochimaru's head into the ground. Neji and Hinata jumped through the door and found the entire village waiting. Hinata turned around and saw Naruto creating a Rasenshuriken but the wind from it slammed the door closed.

"NO!" Hinata said.

"Don't worry," Neji said. "Orochimaru isn't going to kill Naruto."

"No but Naruto's trapped!" Hinata said.

"Don't worry," Neji said. "Remember the door only disappears in this universe."

Hinata nodded but didn't take her eyes off where the door would be when it came back. As the hours passed the villagers drifted off and eventually it was just Hinata left. She sat down and eventually fell asleep.

As Naruto ran the road behind him crumbled. He couldn't run on air in this realm and his Rasenshuriken had been so powerful that the entire realm was imploding. He could see the center below him, or at least what he thought was below him. He arrived at the tower and Sasuke met him at the door. Both nodded and together they ran along the remains of the road in the only safe direction. After a few minutes they found themselves on the core. It was just the remains of all of the roads. Orochimaru's head was laying about a hundred feet away and pieces of him were scattered all over the place.

"Did you do this?" Sasuke asked.

"No," Naruto said. "The Rasenshuriken doesn't damage a body to that extent."

Just then a giant scorpion came out of the core and Naruto cut it's head off with his Katana. Several more came out and Naruto noticed another road that was still together. He and Sasuke ran along the road as the scorpions chased them but eventually the road collapsed under the scorpions and they were all impaled by huge pieces of road. Naruto and Sasuke eventually got back to the door and opened it. They both threw themselves through and Naruto pulled the door closed behind them. Hinata woke up when she heard the door slam and looked around.

"Naruto!" Hinata said.

"Hey...Hinata," Naruto panted. "Nice to...see you."

"Hey Sasuke," Hinata said.

"Hi," Sasuke said. "Hope I'm...allowed here."

Naruto and Sasuke got up and they all went to Tsunade's office. Naruto explained what they had seen and Tsunade listened carefully. When they were done she welcomed Sasuke back to the village and less than a second later the door flew open and hit Naruto, throwing him out a window. Sakura rushed over to Sasuke and hugged him but he pushed her away then jumped out the window. When he got to Naruto he healed him and Naruto thanked him.

"I've had worse you know," Naruto said.

"So?" Sasuke asked. "I gave you worse myself."

"True," Naruto said.

They went to the top of the mountain and began to talk. After a few minutes Naruto noticed Hinata sitting in a tree behind them and waved at her. She blushed and dropped out of the tree. Sasuke only smirked.

"She reminds me of you when you were trying to listen in on whether I agreed to go out with Sakura or not," Sasuke said.

"Yeah," Naruto said. "How's Taka?"

"They're good," Sasuke said. "Karin and I are engaged."

"No surprises there," Naruto said. "You make a good couple."

Sasuke was welcomed back by the entire village and Gaara went back to being friends with the Leaf. Both villages agreed to kill any ANBU members they found so all ANBU members left. Only Sai and Yamato were allowed to stay and live. Naruto and Hinata got married, and about a week later Sasuke and Karin were married as well. Sakura never forgave Sasuke.

THE END


	2. Chapter 2: Doto's Revenge

I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. I do own Naruto having the Rinnegan. I also own Naruto and Hinata's swords as well as Hinata's bow. I own the Uzushiogakure weapons and uniforms. I do not own the Seal of Confrontation. I own Naruto having the ability to copy Kekkei Genkai. I own the jutsu that lets Naruto and Hinata fuze weapons into their body. I own the Uzumaki chakra. I do not own Pressure Damage. I do not own Supernatural. I own Wind Style Hurricane Needles.

Doto's Revenge

A week after Sasuke's marriage, ANBU members were spotted on the edge of the Fire Nation headed toward the Land of Ogres. Naruto had a feeling he knew what they wanted but decided not to jump to obvious conclusions. That and Tsunade wouldn't clear him to go after them.

"You know what they're after," Hinata said.

"I know," Naruto said. "Tsunade won't let me go."

"Oh," Hinata said.

Naruto was sitting under a tree at the top of Hokage Mountain, and Hinata was sitting in his lap. They hadn't had many missions since ANBU was kicked out and Orochimaru died. Naruto trained all day everyday to keep from getting bored. Hinata usually trained with him but was still nowhere near as strong as him. Today they were resting because Naruto had accidentally broken his arm when he blasted a mosquito with Shinra Tensei. Hinata had laughed at him but had still refused to let him train until someone had healed his arm. He had refused to wait that long since no one was capable of it so she had decided on one day instead.

"I wish I hadn't killed Orochimaru," Naruto said. "This is boring."

"Agreed," Hinata said. "It's almost too peaceful."

"I wonder what ever happened to Tobi," Naruto said.

"Maybe he actually died," Hinata said hopefully.

"Yeah sure," Naruto said. "And I'm the only surviving member of one of the strongest clans in history."

"But you are," Hinata said.

"I am?" Naruto said.

"Yes," Hinata said. "The Uzumaki Clan was infamous for their Fuinjutsu. They also apparently had chakra that never ran out. I can't remember how they were supposed to be able to unlock it."

"Cool," Naruto said. "Wish I could unlock it. That would be sweet."

"Maybe there's some record of it in the village library," Hinata said.

"I hate reading," Naruto said.

"Let's go," Hinata said.

"Fine," Naruto said.

About three hours later they had read every scroll and book in the library but none told how to unlock the Uzumaki Chakra. Naruto did find where Uzushiogakure had been though. He and Hinata decided that it was worth a look. They requested to be aloud to go to the coast and Tsunade guessed at their intentions.

"So," Tsunade said. "The land of Whirlpools is it? Fine. You have one week."

Naruto and Hinata instantly ran out of the village and toward the Land of Whirlpools. When they reached the coast they simply ran across the surface of the water until they reached the island. It was fairly small and only two buildings still stood. Naruto ran through the village until he got to one building. It was an armory. Naruto and Hinata went inside and found it fully stocked. He walked off and found a uniform that fit him. He quickly changed into it and went looking for weapons. When he found them he also saw that Hinata had changed into an Uzumaki uniform.

Naruto's uniform was all black with a diamond chest plate and gauntlets. The diamond armor was actually very common in Uzushiogakure. The armor was clear except for the blue swirl design on back. The swirl was also on the shoulders.

Hinata's uniform was all gray with titanium armor. The Uzumaki crest was painted on the back and on her shoulder guards. Her gauntlets were untied but she had duct taped them on. She had shin guards and greaves as well.

Naruto found diamond shin guards and put them on then sneaked up behind Hinata. When he was right behind her Hinata spun around and put a kunai to his neck. He disappeared in a puff of smoke and the real Naruto put a kunai of his own up to her neck.

"You lose," Naruto said.

She turned around and he tied her Gauntlets on for her. Then they began searching through the weapons for anything better than their own. Eventually Naruto found a kunai rack with diamond kunai that had swirl designs carved into the blades. Unlike with most kunai, the blades were flat. Naruto replaced all of his with diamond ones and Hinata took two since she didn't carry any usually. She also got diamond arrows. Naruto found a diamond kunai but when he clashed it against his Sage of the Six Paths' Katana the diamond one snapped like a twig. Naruto got a diamond Katana for himself and Hinata just in case they needed a backup sword. Then Naruto found gloved with the Uzumaki crest on the palms and diamond backs and down the backs of the fingers. At first he thought it was for defense but then he realized it was to make punches do more damage. He got a pair for himself and a pair for Hinata.

When they were done arming themselves they went to the other building and saw that it was a library. As they searched through the scrolls they realized that every one was a jutsu. Naruto easily mastered every one he tried but Hinata struggled. Eventually she got the hand of them but they were running out of sunlight. Finally Naruto found what he was looking for. An ancient scroll in a safe told everything about the Uzumaki chakra. The chakra seemed to be picky. In order to use it, a shinobi would have to have the name Uzumaki. It didn't specify if it had to be your original name or if it just had to be your name at the time you use it. The scroll told how to activate the chakra and Naruto was surprised by how easy it was. He and Hinata collected as many scrolls as they could carry and went to a ruin that still had part of a roof but was out of the way. When they got there Hinata began practicing the jutsu in each and Naruto helped her. After a few hours she had mastered each. They went to sleep and the next day they got up early and went back to the library. It was their last day there so they needed to get as many scrolls as they could.

When they got there Naruto found a scroll that told of the Uzumaki clan's last day.

"Listen to this," Naruto said. "We have failed in our attempt to create the perfect adult shinobi. We had several failed attempts along the way and one half success. One failure obtained the Rinnegan despite the fact that he is only a day old. Another failure seems to be able to heal others by letting them bite her. We would be interested to see if this skill can be passed along through Genes. The other failures all died. The half success is able to truly control our chakra and by doing so can copy Kekkei Genkai. We will be hoping that skill dies with Kushina."

"Kushina?" Hinata asked.

"My mother," Naruto said looking at his hand. "I wonder."

Suddenly a crystal Fuma Shuriken appeared above his hand and fell. He caught it and smirked.

"Looks like I've got my mother's skill," Naruto said. "Why would they want that ability to stop existing?"

"I found why," Hinata said. "I just didn't realize it."

"Where?" Naruto asked.

She picked up a scroll and read, "Kushina's ability has spiraled out of control for the tenth time. This time it killed the Uzukage. We have banished her for the good of the village. The last thing we need is for her to destroy the village next time she loses a friend."

"I have the same problem but mine is called Kurama," Naruto said.

He tossed the Fuma Shuriken away and created enough Shadow Clones to carry all of the scrolls. When all the scrolls were gone Naruto found a trap door. He opened it and saw one more scroll.

"The secret to the perfect Izanagi," Naruto read. "Might be important."

He took the scroll and he and Hinata went back to their camp. The sun was setting and they had to head back in the morning. They went to sleep and in the morning Naruto created one clone for each scroll. Then Hinata and all of the Naruto clones went back to the village. The clones all waited outside the village while Naruto and one clone went inside. When Tsunade had given them a place to keep the scrolls Naruto's clone disappeared and all the others traveled underground to the site and left the scrolls before disappearing. The site was a huge warehouse that wasn't being used.

Naruto and Hinata went to the warehouse and Naruto immediately began reading about the chakra. Hinata began reading about Izanagi and within a couple minutes they were both done. For the chakra all the shinobi had to do was use a specific wind release jutsu. Naruto had never heard of it but it was short and would apparently use up all of the previous chakra while giving the Uzumaki chakra. Naruto made the hand signs and instantly felt his chakra begin to drop quickly. He also felt the new chakra replacing it. When it was done he felt stronger than ever before. Hinata began to make the signs but Naruto grabbed her hand and she stopped.

"We don't know if you can use the chakra so you can't do the jutsu," Naruto said.

"Okay," Hinata said.

"How do you use the perfect Izanagi?" Naruto asked.

"You need to have Senju DNA, Rinnegan, and Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan," Hinata said.

"How could I get Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan?" Naruto thought. "I guess I could try my new ability."

Naruto looked to Hinata for approval and she nodded. He closed his eyes and when he opened them again his right eye was the exact same as Madara Uchiha's had been and his left eye was Rinnegan. He smirked and read the scroll. In order to use Izanagi all you had to do was keep the eyes active at all times.

"That works," Naruto said. "Since I'm an Uzumaki I'm a distant relative of the Senju clan."

"Actually you're not all that distant," Hinata said staring at a scroll.

Naruto looked and saw that it was a family tree. The Senju line supposedly ended with a shinobi Naruto didn't recognize but the scroll said that Minato was a descendant of the Senju clan.

"I'm Senju and Uzumaki?" Naruto said. "Sweet!"

Just then a kunai flew at his back but passed through him. Naruto turned and saw Sasuke standing about a hundred feet away.

"Hey," Sasuke said. "Nice eyes."

"Thanks," Naruto said.

Naruto's eyes suddenly changed from Madara's eyes to Sasuke's. Sasuke smirked and looked questioningly at Naruto's Sharingan.

"It looks cooler," Naruto said.

Sasuke shook his head and left. Naruto glared at Sasuke's back and tried to put Sasuke under a Genjutsu but instead he somehow wound up caught by his own Genjutsu. Naruto released the Genjutsu and turned back to the scrolls. The kunai had narrowly missed a scroll and when Naruto read the scroll he realized it was a jutsu that would allow him to fuze a weapon with his body and have the blade come out where ever he wanted it to. It said he could have as many as he wanted in him. He would also be able to shoot them out of his palms.

"Oh that is cheating," Naruto said. "I am so using this jutsu."

He picked up a kunai and made the Seal of Confrontation. The kunai glowed then sank into his hand. He dropped both hands and read the scroll some more. When he had read it all he imagined the kunai blade coming out of his left palm and it did.

"Cheater," Hinata said.

Naruto fuzed with his Sage of the Six Paths' Katana and then gave the scroll to Hinata. She read it and fuzed with both kunai and her Katana. She also fuzed with her bow and when she wanted it it grew out of her wrists so that she could rest the arrow on her arm. Naruto fuzed with thousands of kunai then made himself look like a porcupine with diamond quills. Hinata smirked and he retracted his kunai. After a couple minutes he pulled out a Flying Thunder God kunai. He threw it at a tree outside the door and then teleported to it. When he got back he showed Hinata how to teleport and gave her a thousand Flying Thunder God kunai. He removed all of his kunai and fuzed with his Flying Thunder God kunai. Hinata fuzed with all but ten of hers. When they were done they looked through the other scrolls for useful jutsu.

"Only the Fuinjutsu will be helpful," Naruto said.

"We already know that one," Hinata said.

"Let's head back to Tsunade and discuss whether or not we should share any of this with the rest of the village," Naruto said. "Imagine what would happen if Fuinjutsu got leaked to enemy villages."

"No kidding," Hinata said.

They went to Tsunade's office after locking the warehouse and leaving a few Shadow Clones to guard it. Tsunade decided that the scrolls would be safe guarded and only the Hokage and their handpicked assistants would be allowed to read them. Naruto and Hinata would also be allowed to select people to be allowed to read them.

"Yes Ma'am," Hinata said.

"For now I'll safeguard them by sealing them inside myself," Naruto said.

"Agreed," Tsunade said. "That would be the best way to keep them safe."

Naruto and Hinata went back to the warehouse and Naruto began sealing the scrolls inside himself. When he reached the last one he saw that they hadn't read it but it was open. He read it and his mouth fell open.

"THOSE ASSHOLES!" Naruto shouted as he sealed the scroll inside himself.

"What?" Hinata asked.

"The Zetsus read the scroll I just sealed," Naruto said.

"How do you know?" Hinata asked.

"It's about the Mayfly technique," Naruto said.

"Zetsus best trick," Hinata said.

"Not just him," an ANBU said rising out of the floor.

"SON OF A BITCH!" Shouted blasting the ANBU with Shinra Tensei.

"We need to warn Tsunade," Hinata said.

They went outside just as Tsunade's office building exploded. Naruto used Mayfly to get to the building and Hinata caught up quickly. Naruto used Shinra Tensei to clear the rubble until he found Tsunade unconscious. He also found Shizune and Yugao Uzuki. All of them were alive but Yugao was dying quickly. Naruto took all three to the hospital with the help of his Shadow Clones. Yugao had been an Anbu member but had left the group when the ANBU were kicked out. When they got to the hospital there were only a couple of doctors there. Naruto watched them using medical Ninjutsu then used his copy of it to try to heal Yugao. He was able to keep her from dying but wasn't able to actually heal her. After a couple minutes she woke up and saw what Naruto was trying to do.

"Don't waste you're energy," Yugao said. "I can't be saved."

"I'm not letting you die," Naruto said.

"You can't save me," Yugao said. "No one can."

Naruto knew she was right but didn't want to let her go. She had been like a mother to him ever since Jiraiya's death. Naruto sighed silently and looked to the doctors for help but they were all looking away guiltily.

"I'm sorry Naruto," Yugao said. "I wish there were another way. I wish that there was a way to use a re jutsu without using up all of your chakra."

"Wow I'm an idiot," Naruto said. "I'll see you a couple minutes after you die."

"What?" Yugao asked.

Naruto stopped healing her and smiled reassuringly. A moment later Yugao died and Naruto began using a reanimation Jutsu. Everyone but Hinata protested but Naruto didn't stop. After a minute Yugao sat bolt upright, completely healed.

"What did you do?" Yugao asked accusingly.

"I used a reanimation jutsu," Naruto said. "Don't worry I have unlimited Chakra."

"How?" Yugao asked.

Naruto hesitated and looked to Hinata who nodded. Then Naruto quietly told Yugao about his clan's chakra. She slapped Naruto for risking his life for hers then hugged him. HE hugged her back and after a minute Naruto nodded at Hinata who walked over and pulled a scroll out of Naruto's back. She gave it to Yugao who opened it and saw that it was a very powerful jutsu. She thanked Naruto and then put it into the pouch on the back of her belt. Naruto and Hinata went to Hokage Mountain and sat under a tree.

"I'm glad she's okay," Hinata said.

"Me too," Naruto said.

"I'd be jealous if I didn't know she was like a mother to you," Hinata said.

Naruto smirked and grew a kunai out of his left palm. He pulled it out and began looking at the Kanji on the handle. He held his hand out toward Hinata who knew what he wanted.

"Do you have too?" Hinata asked.

"Yes," Naruto said. "I'm getting one too."

She pulled her right sleeve up and held it out toward him. Naruto carefully carved the Kanji from the handle into her arm then healed it so that it was a scar. Then he handed her the knife and she carved the Kanji into his arm. He healed it then took the knife back. He fuzed with it again and Hinata began tracing her new scar.

"That wasn't as bad as I expected," Hinata said.

"No," Naruto said. "And now we'll be able to get to each other instantly if we need to."

Hinata nodded and they sat in silence for a while. After a couple more minutes Hinata heard someone coming and used her Byakugan to see who it was. She saw that it was Tsunade and waved from behind the tree.

"How are you doing Lady Tsunade?" Hinata asked.

"Good," Tsunade said. "We do need to talk though. Are you sure it was a good idea to give Yugao that scroll?"

"Of coarse," Naruto said. "She would never betray the Leaf Village," Naruto said.

"Okay," Tsunade said. "I'll trust you. But I'm not convinced."

Tsunade left and Naruto stood. Hinata knew what he wanted and stood as well. They walked to the clearest part of the Mountain and turned to face each other.

"Ready?" Naruto asked.

Hinata smirked and made a series of hand signs before saying, "Wind Style, Air Bullets!"

Blasts of wind shot at Naruto but fazed through him and exploded behind him.

"Stop using Izanagi!" Hinata said.

"I'm not," Naruto said. "It's a reverse version of Kamui."

"Well quit it," Hinata said.

"Fine," Naruto said.

Hinata grew her Katana blade out but Naruto didn't plan on fighting at close range yet. He wanted to see if he really did have unlimited chakra.

Naruto made a series of wind style hand signs and said, "Wind Style, Pressure Damage!"

Hinata's eyes widened and she shot a Flying Thunder God kunai into the air then another at Naruto's attack. When the blast had reached the kunai Hinata made the Seal of Confrontation and the blast curved upward and shot straight up. Hinata retrieved her kunai and fuzed with them again.

Hinata made a series of hand signs and said, "Fire Style, Phoenix Flower Jutsu!"

She blew and hundreds of balls of fire shot out of her mouth. Naruto dodged them all and ended up in a tree. He smirked and waved a hand in front of his nose.

"Two words," Naruto said. "Breath mints."

"Oh shut up," Hinata said.

"Calm down," Naruto said. "I'm just kidding."

Naruto tried to think of a jutsu he knew she couldn't dodge but that wouldn't do too much damage. After a few seconds he thought of one and made the Seal of Confrontation. Suddenly clay centipedes shot out of the ground and wrapped around both Naruto and Hinata. Naruto looked around and saw Sasuke sitting in the tree next to Naruto.

"Hey," Sasuke said.

Naruto phased out of his centipede and held his hand out toward Sasuke. A moment later a giant demonic claw made out of wind shot out of his palm and smashed Sasuke away. Before Sasuke could detonate his clay Naruto created a Lightning blade and used it to deactivate Hinata's centipede. The other exploded and Naruto sighed.

"He's getting annoying," Naruto said.

"Beast Wave Gale Palm," Hinata said.

Naruto felt the wind hand hit him and landed on a tree less than a hundred feet away.

"Beast Wave Palm!" Naruto said slashing his hand through the air.

A crescent moon shaped blade of wind shot out of his hand and smashed Hinata into a tree. Naruto then grew his Katana blade out of his right palm and when Hinata stood she did the same. They both charged and swung and the blades hit each other so hard that the ground under Hinata and Naruto cracked. They continued to fight and after a few minutes Hinata was out of energy and Naruto hadn't lost any.

"Ready to give up?" Naruto asked.

"Never," Hinata said charging again.

Naruto allowed her to faze through him then caught her by the back of her shirt when she almost went over the edge. Hinata glared at him for using Kamui but Naruto just let go and she stumbled over the edge. She remembered she could walk on the wall and stopped herself from falling then turned in time for Naruto's Katana to rest on her collar bone.

"Yield," Naruto said.

"No," Hinata said.

Naruto retracted his Katana and instead simply got ready to fight with his fists. Hinata raised her Katana but Naruto swept her feet out from under her and she began to fall. He caught her and helped her stand on the wall again.

"You lose," Naruto said.

"You cheated," Hinata said.

"You think Tobi will let you hit him?" Naruto asked.

"Fair enough," Hinata said. "Let's go home."

They went back to their house and went inside. The only normal furniture they had was a table, chairs, a refrigerator, and a bed. The rest of the furniture was training equipment, weapons, and an eighty inch plasma screen TV. Naruto went to the weapons rack and pulled out his diamond Katana. He put it on the rack then went to the training room. Hinata put her diamond Katana on the rack as well and then went to the refrigerator. She got out some frozen hamburg and then created a flame in her right hand. She quickly cooked a few stakes for herself and Naruto. When they were done she put them on plates and brought them into the training room.

"Dinner," Hinata said tossing a steak to Naruto.

He used a transformation jutsu to turn into a wolverine and caught the steak in his mouth. Then he turned back to human and used a kunai blade to cut it up. As he did he caught the pieces on a crystal plate. When he was done he ate them so fast that Hinata hadn't even realized he had started by the time he was done.

"Thanks," Naruto said going back to training.

He was going through the obstacle course when she turned on a TV show called Supernatural. It was a show about two brothers who's mother had been killed by a demon when they were young. One was about ten and the other was six months old when they lost their mother. The entire show was about them going around the US while killing every monster that had ever been in mythology while looking for their father and the demon that killed their mother. The show was also the only TV show that Naruto was addicted to.

The moment Hinata turned on Supernatural Naruto got hit by a giant mallet and flew across the room. He fazed through the wall and came back instantly. He sat on the bed next to Hinata and they just sat there watching Supernatural until Hinata fell asleep. Naruto laid her head on her pillow and pulled the blanket up to her neck. When he was done he went to the weapons room and went to the door in back.

"Can't believe I have to talk to him again," Naruto said.

He opened the door and got a terrible shock. The chair in the middle of the room was empty. Just then a stone slab off the floor swung out from behind the door and smashed on Naruto's head.

A couple hours later Naruto sat bolt upright and looked around. The weapon racks were all destroyed and none of the weapons were usable. He sprinted to the bedroom and saw that Hinata was gone. The training room and TV were all destroyed and the bed had blood all over it. Naruto was praying it wasn't Hinata's. He ran outside and saw that the entire Leaf Village was on fire. Several Leaf Ninja were going around putting the fires out so he didn't need to worry about that. What he did need to worry about was the trail of chakra that his target was leaving that was so strong he could literally smell it. He also saw a trail of blood under the chakra trail. He followed the trail as fast as he could and after several hours of running he finally reached the end of the chakra trail. There was still a trail of blood so he followed that.

"If you hurt her I'll tear you apart!" Naruto said allowed.

Naruto followed the trail until he reached a solid cliff wall. He punched the wall and a section collapsed, revealing a passageway. He could see someone running through the tunnel and followed. After about three minutes he caught the person and realized it was Yugao.

"What are you doing here?" Naruto asked.

"Chasing the person that attacked the Leaf Village," Yugao said. "You?"

"He has Hinata," Naruto said.

Then he remembered the scar and grabbed Yugao's arm before teleporting to Hinata. When they were standing again they were in front of the person Naruto had kept locked away in his house. The person had Hinata slung over her shoulder and Hinata was bleeding badly. Naruto knew he had about three minutes before she bled out.

The person was Doto Kazahana. Naruto had fought him once before and had barely been able to beat him.

"You a medical ninja?" Naruto asked Yugao.

"Yes," Yugao said.

"Then you know what to do," Naruto said.

Naruto shot three Flying Thunder God kunai at Doto and Doto instinctively threw Hinata and leaped out of the way. Naruto chased Doto and Yugao healed Hinata. When Doto finally stopped running Naruto found himself surrounded by Doto Shadow Clones. He smirked and knew that Doto thought he had won.

Naruto made the Dragon, Bird, Dog, Dragon, Boar, Ox, Bird, Horse, and Ram hand signs then clapped his hands together. Next he raised his right hand over his head and a sphere of category five hurricane winds appeared above his palm. It was about the size of a beach ball.

"Try this on for size," Naruto said. "WIND STYLE, HURRIKANE NEEDLES!"

The sphere exploded into millions of tiny wind needles. The needles shot in every direction and when they cleared every clone had been shredded along with everything else for a quarter mile in every direction. The real Doto was fine and was just outside the blast radius. Naruto glared at him then looked over his shoulder and saw that Hinata and Yugao were fine but were in shock at the power of Naruto's new jutsu.

Naruto turned back to Doto in time for Doto to attach the same device that he had used on Naruto the first time they had met. Naruto sighed and focused as much chakra as he could into the points where the wires entered his skin. The device absorbed it and after a couple minutes of this the device exploded from the amount of chakra in it. The explosion was as big as the blast radius from Naruto's jutsu. When the smoke cleared Naruto wasn't hurt thanks to his Kamui. Doto had somehow managed to escape injury as well.

Naruto made a series of hand signs and said, "Wind Style, Pressure Damage!"

The blast shot out of his hand and at Doto. Doto turned in time to see it and Naruto smirked when the blast hit him square in the face. When the smoke from that blast had cleared, Naruto saw that Doto was still uninjured.

"Well well," Naruto said. "You've learned a new trick."

"Yes," Doto said. "I can't be beaten now."

"Let's try one of your favorite jutsu," Naruto said entering sage mode. "An upgraded form of course."

Hinata and Yugao knew what he was planning and began to run away. Naruto summoned two clones and together they created a Rasenshuriken. Doto realized that Naruto was even more confident than he was and had the power to back it up. Doto turned and began running but before he had gone more than a hundred yards Naruto threw the Rasenshuriken and it shot after Doto. Doto looked back just as the Rasenshuriken hit him. It exploded and when the smoke cleared Doto was laying on the ground but wasn't moving. Naruto walked over and Doto glared at him.

"You ruined my chakra network," Doto said. "Good thing I have two."

Naruto's eyes widened just as Doto raised his fists and two shadow dragons shot out and threw Naruto through several trees until he got stuck in a cliff. Naruto climbed out of the cliff and charged at Doto. Doto moved in a blur and kicked Naruto in the side of the head. Naruto landed on his feet and grew out his Katana blade. He sprinted at Doto again. Doto sprinted forward and blocked Naruto's Katana on his Gauntlet. Naruto heard something cracking and suddenly his blade exploded. Doto landed on his back with one arm missing and Naruto landed in the cliff again. Naruto had tried to use Kamui to avoid injury but the blast had been too powerful and had still injured him. Before he could be fatally injured he had used Izanagi. He hadn't been fatally wounded but was still wounded too badly to move.

Hinata felt the explosion and teleported to Naruto's side. She removed the scroll for the Uzumaki Chakra from him and ignored his objecting. She opened the scroll and made the hand signs. A moment later she began to glow and then the light faded and she had the Uzumaki Chakra. Naruto sighed in relief and Hinata smirked at him.

"I told you it would work," Hinata said sealing the scroll back into Naruto.

She stood and turned around then made a series of hand signs and said, "Wind Style, Pressure Damage!"

The blast shot at Doto and exploded and no one was injured. Hinata knew that only one jutsu would stop him but only Naruto was able to use it.

She made the Seal of Confrontation then said, "Protective Eight Trigrams, Sixty-four Palms!"

Her palms began to glow and chakra blades as thick as hairs extended from them. Then her arms began to swing around so fast they were blurs. Doto stepped back and knew the jutsu was dangerous. He turned to leave but she had somehow gotten behind him. He turned to his right but she was there as well. He looked around himself and saw that there was four of her. One was on each side. All four began to close in and he decided the only means of escape was up. He tore his robe off and revealed the same armor he had worn the last time he had fought Naruto. His makeshift wings grew and he shot into the air but before he got very high a fifth Hinata appeared above him shooting downward. He arms were moving so fast that it looked like she was in a screen sphere of chakra. The Hinata above him was moving too fast for him to escape. He briefly noticed that all the other Hinatas were gone. Then Hinata shredded Doto with her jutsu. When Doto was in ribbons Hinata landed next to Naruto and Yugao arrived and healed Naruto.

"That was amazing!" Naruto said. "How did you make those copies of yourself?"

"I used Kage Bunshin," Hinata said.

"Where did you learn that?" Naruto asked.

"Watching you," Hinata said.

Yugao finished healing Naruto and he sat up and hugged Hinata. She hugged him back and after a couple minutes they all got up and began heading back to the village. When they got there they saw that it was badly damaged but that it had been worse. They began helping rebuild and within a week everything was back to normal. Naruto and Hinata's sparring matches became longer and more destructive. Eventually Naruto requested that Hinata be taught to use Sage Mode. Fukasaku and Shima agreed and Naruto taught her to use it personally. After she had learned to use a perfect Sage mode he taught her to use her Shadow Clones to enter Sage Mode while fighting. Everyone was happy with having two sages protecting the village.

THE END


End file.
